Iridescent Black
Iridescent Black is a District 1 Omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner, who is also her younger brother, is Abel Black. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Iridescent will take a more, cocky yet intelligent approach to her interview. She will state she knows she can, and will, win these games. With her confidence she will surely earn sponsors. *Alliance(s): Careers, leader. *Bloodbath Strategy: Iridescent will run to the closest weapon, be it a knife or a wire or maybe a hammer, she will get it. This way she will not waste time running to the center and can quickly attack other tributes. Using her weapon she will slash, garrote or bash the other tributes to death. After one or two kills she will go to the cornucopia to retrieve a better weapon. *Games Strategy: Iridescent will lead the Careers and hunt down other tributes. She will always keep an eye OI for any Careers who's loyalties might be... Wavering. Towards the finals she will turn on the remaining Careers and kill them all besides her brother. She will string her brother along for a little while longer but when push turns to shove, she won't hesitate to end his life. Skills: Iridescent isn't some cocky Career who will waste time gloating, or go around thinking no other tribute is a threat. She knows she has to play the game smart, and take out any tribute in her way. Iridescent is a all around athlete, so she is fast, nimble, a great acrobat, good at swimming and climbing, plus she is talented in hand-to-hand combat after studying martial arts. She also has no remorse when it comes to killing, nor does she care about turning on former allies. Weaknesses: Iridescent isn't some ripped beast, and while she can hold her on in hand-to-hand. She can't really wrestle unless the tribute is much weaker then her. She doesn't know how to be hungry, and she has quite the temper. Fears: Iridescent is afraid of the dark, mostly underground. Night time darkness isn't too much trouble for her, but if she is in a cave, she won't be able to stay calm for more then 20 minutes. Her brother can help her through the dark and extend her time for about 20 more minutes, but after that she will have to leave Weapons: Iridescent is skilled with many wepaons, but her favorite is the machete, it's great for close combat and can deliever quick lethal blows. Iridesent has good aim and can throw knives and spears, but hasn't trained with a bow. Iridescent can use clubs and axes, but nothing too heavy. Finally, Iridescent can fight with a variety of small wepaons like knives, steel claws and really anything for strangelation. Appearance: Iridescent has nice, neat blonde hair that falls just bellow her shoulders. She has tanned skin and usually wears a small amount of blush. She has dark blue eyes that look like some sort of evil abyss rather then a sparkling ocean. Iridescent is also rather sexy with perfect curves and a slim body. Personality: If someone was asked to describe Iridescent Black in one word, it would be 'cold'. Iridescent shows little emotion besides disapproval or a strong urge to win at everything she does. She doesn't talk very much, not even to gloat or say soemthing mean to someone. Let's get one thing straight, Iridescent is rude or a bully or sadistic, she just really likes winning. She likes playing things smart instead of running around willy-nilly and likes well calculated plans. She's good at analizing people and can tell if someone is a fraud pretty quickly. Iridescent has no 'moral-compass' and isn't bellow killing a 12 year old or turning on former allies, but she doesn't take pleasure in killing, it's jsut soemthing she has to do, and therefor, she does it. The reason she volunteeered was to make her family proud of her. History: Iridescent, like many others in her District, had a well-off family who lived in a lavish estate. Iridescent was born into a family of victors, her grandmother being the first, her father the second, and her mother the third. From the point where she could walk, Iridescent was put in a rigorous training program to weed out any possibilities of her loosing or, even worse, not wanting to enter. Iridescent quickly excelled and developed lethal skills at a young age. Iridescent isn't like her younger brother Abel Black, who cares for others and doesn't plan on volunteering, she couldn't give a damn about 'feelings', in fact, the very word is foreign to her. Between juggling training and school work, she never really had time to make friends and was often a loner at school. No one messed with ehr though because the one boy that did got a taste of her technique of breaking someone's arm. Secretly, she feels very pressured to win to carry on her family's legacy and that's why she takes her training very seriously. She isn't a sadist or someone who enjoys killing with a burning passion like so many in her District, she has a passion for winning, and if she has to kill a few to win, she will. Token: A gold bracelet given to her my her grandmother, as it was her token when she was in the arena. Height: 5'10 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 1 Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Volunteer